


Shift

by Minuialeth75



Series: A Study in Mourning [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221 b drabbles, Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuialeth75/pseuds/Minuialeth75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The solution hadn't come from his mind palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Reichenbach. Sherlock Holmes.

He would have to find another hotel room tomorrow, in another city. His task here was done. One down, many more to go. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He mustn't think about what was left to do. One day at a time.  
His fingers adhered slightly to his skin. He grimaced in disgust looking at them. He was in dire need of a shower but his hands would have to do first.

The water swirling in the bathroom sink was pink. He looked into the mirror as he dried his hands. His hair was growing back too much and was starting to curl. He'd have to cut it again soon.  
He frowned at himself in the mirror. He was feeling... odd. A tightness in his throat and around his solar plexus. Sentiment.  
Why here? Why now? He closed his eyes. His brain supplied flashes of woollen jumpers, warm smiles and dark-blue eyes, contentment, sanctuary... He grabbed the soap and brought it to his nose. The wistfulness increased. _John_. John used the same soap.  
The solution hadn't come from his mind palace. It had come from a previously unnoticed, unknown part of him, dark, empty and unused. He found that this part of him had slowly started to fill with laughter, strong tea and jam while he was not looking.


End file.
